Monstrous
by Tesera C
Summary: SPR takes a case where 6 maids have died in the past week and a girl around Mai's age is targeted, when they got to the !Mansion! the handsome teenager falls for Mai! how will Naru feel about this? and what happens when the ghost TARGETS MAI INSTEAD! MxN
1. 1 Onesided love at first sight

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. Yet. :D Enjoy chapter 1! ;3  
**

Monstrous

**Mai's POV:**

I walked into SPR, nervously, because I knew I would be scolded for being three hours late… great.

"Mai, Tea!" Naru's voice startled me. Did he not even know I was gone? That felt worse than being scolded for being late… "Would it hurt to say please?" I replied.

I sat and waited for the tea, aka the love of Naru's life, finished brewing. The loud whistle almost startled me to the point of falling backward, on my head… which I did.

I brought the tea into his office steadily, trying to keep from falling and spilling it everywhere. Fail. "WWWAAAHHHH!" I screeched as I tripped over a small box, the tea went flying! of course, it fell right on top of my mean, irritatingly handsome, narcissistic boss.

" Naru! I'm so sorry! I swear I didn't mean to!" I said while he just gave me the death glare.

"come on Naru, let's get you cleaned up!" I pulled him out of his chair and into the kitchen, "Where were you this morning Mai." He said coldly.

"Oh…right… about that, I kinda forgot to set my alarm" I said while giving an awkward smile, "you know I'm going to have to take a trip to the dry cleaners, and I'm going to take the cost out of your salary." I turned to him shocked anime style "I-I-I knew you would say then…" 'great' I thought.

"Well, Mai, while you were gone a client came in and I told him I'd wait on my answer for the case, I need to see your opinion on it." I was shocked on the last part, 'he needs my opinion? Really?' I tried to act like I wasn't that surprised to hear that, and failed. I lit up at the words, "do you want to hear about the case or not?" Naru said with a smirk, which made my blush.

"of course I do!" I shouted so loudly Len yelled " Mai, don't be yelling." All the way in his office but I ignored it. "A young girl around your age has been Attacked multiple times in her own house, six maids have been killed and all their pets gone missing, but that's not all, they have seen a child walking around the house sometimes, and the girl has been getting cuts and scratches around her neck and arms after waking up in the morning." My eyes widened "S-s-six?" "Yes, Mai, six." My mouth dropped "and that's only in the past week. "We'll do it!" "are you sure?" Naru asked without breaking his emotionless face but still lifting an eyebrow "Positive." "Okay, I'll call him and we will go tomarrow, so go pack up your things we need to hurry if we want to get there by tomorrow, it's a 300 mile drive." I smiled "okay" as he walked into his office.

**~7 hours later 10:00 pm~**

"Leeeennnnn, are we there yet?" I moaned, but he ignored me. "Mai, you should have thought about that when I asked your opinion." Len, Masako, John, Bou-san and Ayako all gasped at the words "I asked your opinion" because Naru never does anything like that. Masako mumbled angrily. I smirked.

"We're here." It felt like angels singing when I heard those words. We drove up to the huge mansion, as my eye widened as the already huge house got huge-er as we drove up to it.

"wwwwwooooowwww" we all said loudly except for Len and Naru. "I wonder if a hot guy lives in there!" Ayako Fantasized, "there might be but, he wouldn't want a crusty old witch like you Ayako." Bou-san teased. "You dirty monk-" Ayako was cut off by Naru, "Shup up you two, we need to make a good first impression." They both sighed in defeat.

I hopped out of the small car and stretched before anyone could even get their seat belt off!

**Normal POV:**

After all the SPR team got out of the car, Naru walked up to the giant door, and rang the bell, it seemed as if it shook the whole world, "WWHHOOAA!" Mai yelped as she fell onto a tree and scraped her arm, "Mai? You okay?" Bou-san asked the bleeding Mai. "yeah I'm fine, just a little scratch didn't hurt anyone" she said and she smiled half heartedly, they all walked up to the door and waited about 24 seconds, "COMING!" they heard a male voice yell from a distance.

The door opened revealing a very handsome younger man, that couldn't be but a year older then Mai. He had beautiful light blue eyes, and dark brown hair that fell a little higher than his earlobes.

"Hello, my name is…" he said while looking at everyone then stopping at Mai, it made her blush. "G-Gavan" he said nervously while staring into Mai's eyes, "…wow…" he then said looking at Mai admiringly, "what is your name?" he said, "still, staring at Mai. she looked behind her, but nobody was there. "M-mine?" Mai said, "Yeah", "I-I'm Mai Taniyama, nice to meet you!" she said while bowing and smiling whole heartedly. Everyone was staring at her, except Naru, who was giving Gavan the 'Glare of Death'. "well we don't have time to chit-chat, I'm Kazuya Shibuya (Naru), the boss age- 17 Mai, Age- 15, Bou-san, age- 26, Ayako, age- well nobody knows, Len age-... , John age-19 and Masako age- 16."

Everyone looked at Naru for a moment then Gavan broke the silence be saying "Well, I should show you the house now, and your base!, come on Mai...! and everyone else!" he said while pulling Mai, this made Naru's blood boil with anger. Then Naru put back on his emotionless mask back on and walked forward.

'That guy is so irritating, pulling Mai along like that, how crude.' Naru thought.

**You know you like her Kazuya, admit it!**

'shut up Gene.' Naru thought to his dead brother Gene in his head.

**Pushy!**

Whenever Gavan would name a room he would only look at Mai, like he was only talking to her. He held her hand, and that pissed Naru even more off. 'What an ass.' Naru thought.

**Naru and Mai sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I~**

'Shut up Gene!' Naru thought to his dead brother again.

all of these things just make Naru even angrier.

when Gavan said " you will all have to share some rooms, this is... Masako and Ayako's room, this is... Bou-san, John and Len's room, and then is... Mai and Kazuya's room."

the last part made him smirk, and Mai blush, Gavan noticed Mai was blushing and looked at the list again, then saw "Kazuya" was the "male" boss' name, whom was only two years older than her, It angered him, so he put his face about three inches away from Mai's and said " but if you don't like the room you can always come to my room." he said with a smirk. this made Mai blush furiously, Gavan liked her reaction and moved to his previous position and smiled sweetly.

Naru lost his smirk and got angry, then walked off. "Kazuya, where are you going?" John said, "Bathroom." he said, hiding his anger.

"turn to the right and you will see it." Gavan said smiling evil for a moment.

**Naru's POV:**

I walked into the bathroom, not really needing to go, and looked in the mirror, 'he better get his dirty hands off my Mai.' Naru thought.

**She isn't yours Noll. She might have gotten out you after you coldly turned her confession down.**

I know... but I had to, it's not me she likes, it's you.

**You down know that for sure. You have to take chances Noll.**

I know... but I just don't want to be turned down...

**Oh! Noll doesn't just have a crush! he is in L.O.V.E. I can't believe it. The idiot scientist found love!**

Shut up! I don't... I don't "love" her. right?

Gene didn't answer.

**Hope you liked my first chapter ;D Read, Obsess, Review.**

**~ this has been a story written by xXSeeraXx :3  
**


	2. 2 Waking up

**Hey~! You didn't get to bored with the first chapter! YAYZ!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DON'T own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy ;3**

**Normal POV:**

"Naru? Naru? You okay?" a familiar male voice called out to Naru, "I'm fine…Lin" I replied, "Good, we were getting worried; you've been in here for 10 minutes, what happened?" "I…I don't know." Lin was confused, after about three seconds he said "ah, I see how it is." 'What is he thinking I wonder…' "What are you talking about Lin?" Unfortunately, Lin saw right through Naru, he always knew Naru liked Mai…or even loved her. "You're jealous of Gavan, aren't you?" Naru's eyes widened, he knew it was true… but he didn't want anyone to know, "Why would I be jealous of 'that' guy." He said in a nervous tone, and then joined the others.

"Naru!" Mai shouted, "are you okay?" Mai said while putting her hand on Naru's head, 'her hands are soft. "I-I'm fine." Naru said, hoping Mai wouldn't notice that he stuttered, epic fail. "Naru? Are you cold? You're stuttering." Naru shook his head "Like I said I'm fine." Mai took her hand off his head as he said that. "Okay, if you say so." She said with a worried face, "Mai! Come on!" Gavan said, while pulling her alongside him again.

**Mai's POV:**

They got to the room of the girl whom is being targeted, "This is Louisa, my little sister… She is the one that we think is being targeted." A little girl that was about 13 years old was sitting on a queen sized, pink and white bed, she had blond, wavy, beautiful hair, with blue eyes, that were just like her big brother's eyes.

"Well hello, I'm Mai, and your name is Louisa, right? That is a beautiful name you know." I said with a big smile, her face lit up, "Yeah! How'd you know my name? You can call me Loua though!" I giggled and kneeled on the carpeted floor. "Okay 'Loua' I'm going to be staying here for a while, we're here to get rid of that mean ghost, okay? But we need you to tell we some things for that can you do that Loua?" I asked while still smiling.

"Yeah, T-that mean ghost talks to me you k-know… h-he said he wants all people like me to s-suffer, then die." She said while crying, I hugged she, then she realized what Loua said, her eyes widened.

"Louisa, I've got ask you something… how long has this been going on? You talking and ghosts and when he started hurting you?" Naru asked politely, "I started talking to him when the maids started dying… he started hurting me two weeks ago." "Is there anything different that you did then that you've never done?"

"W-well… this girl… she says I stole her boyfriend… and she died in a car crash three weeks ago… but things happened other than that stuff… like my closet, I hear a little boy giggling in it… and I open the door, and there's nothing there. Also yesterday, I walked into the kitchen… and in was… upside down."

"Thank you, I think that is all we need to hear right now, it's late, you should get your rest."

**Normal POV:**

They walked out of Louisa's bedroom, "I'll show you to your base now." Gavan said, they walked in wide-eyed, it was a huge living room, all of our stuff was there already, "Mai, go check temp. in each room, Masako walk around and see if you can sense anything, Bou-san, go set up cameras in the west wing, Ayako, go set up cameras in the East wing, and Len, check the houses history, I'll plug in all the equipment correctly." Naru ordered.

~with Mai~

After 30 minutes I've checked six rooms… still about three rooms away from the base… pathetic.

_Mai_

"Hm? Who's there?"

_Mai people like you shouldn't live. I'll kill you!_

"W-What?" Mai asked, she felt a sharp pain in her arm, "AAAHHH!" she screamed, then everything when black.

**Naru's POV:**

"AAAHHH!" a female voice screamed… a familiar female voice.

Mai's

It caught my attention, it was so loud it would have been heard from the neighbor's house… if these people had any, "LOUISA?" Gavan yelled with a hint on question, I looked at all the screens, in one of the screens, I saw Mai's unconscious body, with a huge wound in her right arm, my eyes widened, "No, its Mai!" I yelled while pointing at the screen, I took off toward where she was, while Len and Gavan took a quick look at the screen.

I found my way to the room she was in while people were piling up at Louisa's door, I ignored it and got to Mai, a huge slash in her arm, about half an inch deep, I picked her up Bridle style, I walked outside of the room, I saw Len jogging to me, and Gavan running like a crazy person, "Len, Call an ambulance!" everyone quickly looked over to see Mai's arm, and ran over to her.

The ambulance came within seconds, I when in with her, Gavan tried it come but the ambulance could only take one other person. I was happy about that, but mad that the spirit thought it would be fun to damage Mai's beautiful, silky skin. If I could, I would personally punch that ghost lights out.

We got to the hospital; she went to a special room for surgery and so on. She had to get 15 stitches.

I stayed with her all night.

I fell asleep with my arms crossed on the bed, with my head on top of my arms. I felt movement, my head flew up to see Mai, sitting up looking at me, she blushed, and it was so cute. Mai's so cute. I couldn't help but smirk, which made her blush more.

"N-Naru? What happened?" she asked me in the cutest way possible. "You fell unconscious from a slash in the arm, you got 15 stitches. Now it's my turn to ask you what happened." Her eyes got watery, and then she said "I-It said '_Mai, people like you shouldn't live. I'll kill you Mai!'_ and then everything went b-black…" I wanted to comfort her, but I'm not very good at it, I still need to try.

"Mai, it's okay. I will not let that spirit kill you, I promise." I couldn't stop myself from slipping off my emotionless mask…

Her eyes widened with shock, then she smiled at me warmly, but she was still crying. It took a lot of strength to stop myself from kissing her right then, I blushed a little from wanting to so badly. But I hid it under my bangs. "You should rest." She saw my face and blushed, while doing so, she said "Okay, you too." She never fails to think of others before herself. So selfless, while I'm the opposite, I'm selfish, I should have gone with her. They don't call her the 'ghost magnet' for nothing.

**Mai's POV:**

My eyes fluttered open, I was in my room, it was morning, 'where's Naru?' I thought, I turned over to find Naru, Five inches away from my face. I blushed madly, I sat up and ran to the bathroom which was in 'our' room, I was gasping for air.

'W-w-w-why were Naru and I sleeping in the same bed!' I thought, I looked in the mirror, 'I look horrible compared to him. I sighed then got dressed.

**~30 minutes later~**

I walked out of the bathroom, Naru was gone, "Naru?" I said softly.

Nothing.

I walked to the table, there was a cup of tea sitting there, with a note, it read.

**Mai**

**I've gone to watch the screens, I made you some tea, but you don't need to be doing work right now. You need rest, so if you're hungry, I put some food on the bed.**

**~ Kazuya**

I thought it was sweet, but then, I felt something cold run down my spine.

_Mai_

**"**Naru?"

_You shouldn't be alone Mai, it's dangerous._

The voice started to laugh.

The door slammed open, "MAI!" Naru screamed.

"Naru…?" I said as my body suddenly fell through the floor.

**OoOoOoH! A cliff hanger! ^**


	3. 3 The eyes of a 13 year old

**Sorry for all the mistakes on the last two chapters **** I really am, but please don't take my grammar/spelling out on my story ;3 just know that I love ya~**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I do NOT own Ghost Hunt. Enjoy :D**

**Mai's POV:**

Wet… I'm laying on something wet, but what?

My eyes fluttered open, and the first thing I felt was horrible pain all over my body, and slimy goop on my back.

Then I noticed the room was white. Pure white, so I put my hand on the goop and looked at it, when I saw it, my pain felt worse, blood, my blood, I screamed and everything went black.

"Gene? Where are you?" I said because I knew it was a dream.

The scene changed, Naru, Naru was looking for me frantically, but why? He's my narcissistic boss, he isn't supposed to act like this…he never does… wait, is that one of my dreams where I can talk to them?

I walked up to Naru from behind, he was alone.

'_Naru'_

He glanced back at the ghost-like figure, "Mai?"

'_Naru, I'm not dead, don't worry. I think I'm in 'one of those dreams'._

He sighed with relief "Where the hell are you, Mai?" he asked, without his emotionless mask.

'_I-I don't know, it's white, only white. My whole body hurts' Naru _I started to cry 'help me Naru~'

A voice cut me off.

_Mai, you're cheating. And cheaters always lose… something. _The voice started laughing, and then I screamed.

"MAI!"

**Naru's POV:**

I fell to my knees; I felt like screaming, 'I lost her again! I'm horrible! I just can't protect the only one I truly care about… I'm an idiot. She can't die! I won't allow it!

I grunted

"Noll?" Lin called to me, "What happened?" Lin said with a worried expression.

"I lost her… I LOST HER AGAIN!" I yelped, my chest hurts, why? I've got to find her. But…what if…what if she died? No. I can't think like that.

"Noll, calm down, what happened?" Lin said in a calm voice, trying to convince me to keep my cool, but it's too late. I've already lost it.

"I can't when that FRICKN' ghost is hurting Mai! She came to me in spirit, but then… _it _said '_Mai, you're cheating, and like they say cheaters always lose…something' _or something like that, we have to find her! Before that thing gets Mai!"

**Noll, it's okay she is alive, but badly wounded, she is unconscious, and she's in the basement, go get her.**

'Thanks for telling me, NOW.' I thought to Gene.

"The basement, let's go." I said as I ran toward the basement, even thought I had no idea where that was.

Gavan heard the conversation, he knew Naru likes Mai, which angered him; Naru needs to be out of the way. 'Mai is mine.' Gavan thought.

'I'm coming for you Mai! Like I promised! I will not let you die!" I thought

I stopped abruptly; I've found it, the door to the basement. I opened the door, and there laid an unconscious Mai, soaked in blood.

I almost died when I saw how much blood was there, but instead, I ran to her and picked her up bridle style, when something struck me in the back.

_You're cheating mister. I'm taking her with me soon, and you can't do anything about it._

After ten minutes, I felt Mai, disappear from my arms. After that, Lin came in.

"Noll!" Lin yelled

I couldn't reply even though I could hear I could tell he called an ambulance. What about Mai? Where is she? She needs one more then I do!

Everything went black after that.

**Mai's POV:**

Naru… I'm glad that you're okay now, thank you Lin for taking care of him… It hurts and I can't see anything… I think I'm dying… or am I dead? She's hurting me… I can feel it… so it can't that I'm dead, or am I in hell? I miss everyone… I hope they're not worried…

A boy, I see a boy… in a garden, he's with… Loua? It can't be… can it? Everything is so confusing right now…

"Hiro-chan! Let's play in mama's pond!" the little girl look-alike said to the boy.

"No Loua, your mama will get mad and not let us play!" I knew it! It is Louisa!

"oh, okay… then let's play swings!" the boy then nodded, the two kids ran to the swings, then a dark figure came over and took the boy… it was his mother she slapped him for coming over to this house.

"Hiro-chan? Where did you go?" Loua said, the mother then said something that surprised me…

"Why do you always come to this old abandoned house?" abandoned… does that mean… Louisa… is dead? Then, the boy jumped into the pond, and never came back up. The mother was crying… so she jumped too.

She looked just like the ghost who is trying to kill me.

I think what is happening is 'Hiro' is looking for Loua, Loua is looking for Hiro, and Hiro's mom is also looking for Hiro… wait… what about Gavan? Is he dead too? Is the whole thing a trick for us to help Hiro and Loua find each other? It's so confusing.

~end of dream~

I woke up in a different place… I was in Loua's room! She was staring at me, with an emotional face, filled with pain, loneliness and need.

"M-Mai? You know don't you…" she asked with sadness in her eyes.

"Yeah, I do. It will be okay" I said with a smile.

"What happened to you?" Loua cried but, her sobbing surprised me.

"I-I'm okay… I'm sorry you had to s-see me like this, Loua…" I then fainted from blood-loss

She screamed.

"Loua…? Oh no…. MAI!" Gavan yelped "SOMEONE CALL AN AMULANCE!"

I can't imagine poor little Loua's face from the site of my bloody, and horribly mangled body. But only one thing crept into my mind… I wonder if Naru's okay…

"Mai, it will be okay!" Gavan screamed but I can imagine he was crying too. He picked me up onto his back, not minding the blood. He brought me to the ambulance but stayed at the house, because he can't go into a hospital like that.

**Naru's POV:**

I'm such a dumbass! I could have saved her but I just put her in more pain! DUMBASS DUMBASS DUMBASS!

**Well, we know that already but you don't have to repeat it many times.**

Shut. Up. Gene.

**Fine, if you don't want to know what has happened to Mai then I won't tell you!**

Gene.

**YES?**

Shut up.

**How rude.**

A gurney loudly came through the door.

"Sorry but you have you share a room with this girl." The nurse that was pushing the gurney said. You guessed it.

It's Mai.

"She won't be much trouble sense she's in a coma."

His eyes widened upon seeing the pale, lifeless, mangled body of his assistant/the one girl he really, truly cares for.

**Hope you liked chapter 3 ^ Read, Obsess, Review.**


	4. 4 Visiters

**Yayz! Chapter 4~! I'm going to use so new ideas for making this one easier to read, okay? Like when a ghost is talking, it is going to be like this *EX ****Hello~** Awesome **right? Just to let you know. ;3**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DON'T OWN GHOST HUNT. Enjoy ;3**

**. .**

**Naru's POV:**

Mai…. She is a wreck! What have I done? This is my entire fault. If I hadn't left the room, she wouldn't be here, in the hospital, also in a coma. I bet she is in a coma from blood loss, when I got to her, she was bleeding buckets, and then I made it worse. I'm such an idiot! I angrily laid back on my hospital bed.

"_Naru?"_

I looked over to see a spirit Mai. At least in spirit world she didn't look horribly shaken.

"_Naru, are you okay? You picked me up and fell on the ground… what happened?"_ The ghostly girl said

Again, she only thinks about others… she needs to care for herself every once in a while. "The ghost struck me in the back, that's it." I said irritatingly.

"_Is it deep?" _she asked me.

"Why are you worried about me? You should about yourself more often. I mean, look at you!" I said coldly, while pointing at the mangled, once again lifeless body.

"_So this is what Loua had to see?" _the ghostly Mai said, while sobbing ghostly tears, and then she disappeared.

Mai's eyes fluttered open, "Ow…" she said while waking up, she tried to sit up but I stopped her with my hand.

"No Mai, you need to rest." I ordered, while taking my hand away from her chest.

"Naru… I'm sorry; you got hurt because of me…" she said with tears running down her face, she's is the one who needs to apologize, I'm the one who got her hurt, not the other way around. I didn't know what to say, so I did what I think might have told her how I feel.

**Mai's POV:**

I went to Naru in 'one of those dreams' I thought it would be easier to just talk to him for real. So I tried to wake up. It worked.

The first thing that went into my mind is 'I got Naru into this, I should say sorry.' so I did, I tried to sit up and say it, but Naru stopped me.

"Naru… I'm sorry; you got hurt because of me" I said, I started crying in the process.

The next thing I knew, Naru's lips were on mine. He isn't very good about expressing his feelings in words, I knew that. But, him kissing me was like saying 'I love you, you shouldn't be sorry, it was my fault you got hurt' it's a good thing I got the message. I'm not 'that' dense. When he pulled away I started sobbing again, but not in the same way. This time it was happy tears… knowing he returned my feelings felt good. He then hugged me and said…

"Don't cry." But that's all he could say, he could only say things it the most ordering of ways. He didn't know how to say it in any other way.

I smiled whole heartedly, and he went back to his hospital bed and said "we should rest." with his bangs over his eyes.

I thought about what just happened and said… "Wait…. YOU JUST KISSED ME!" I yelled in realization.

"No, duh… idiot" Naru said with a smirk, "You are dense."

So maybe I didn't totally get the message…

**Nau's POV:**

I woke up at about three in the morning to Gene.

**'So you kissed her while she was tired so she wouldn't remember didn't you.'**** Gene said with a sense that he was smirking.**

**'Of course I did, if I did it where she could remember, then she would avoid around me.' I thought to Gene.**

**Oh, I see, but now you will never know if likes you or not.**

'She doesn't.'

**She does.**

How would you know Gene?

**I have my ways.**

I didn't think anything else to him… how would he know? Does he go inside Mai's mind too? (Meaning 'does he go in Mai's mind like he go's in mine?' if you're confused ;3)

"Hello, how are you kids? I brought you both some breakfast." The nurse said while walking in some with to 'sliding tables with food on them.

"Oh, and Mai, you've got a visitor, A very handsome youngerster… I think his name was Gavan, He you boyfriend?" Boyfriend? That guy? Right. Why would she think that? He doesn't deserve a girl like Mai.

**Are you saying you are?**

No, but I am more than him.

**Whatever you say.**

"Mai, are you oka-" he was surprised to see Mai and I have the same room. I gave him an evil smirk to anger him.

"If you were going to ask if I was okay, then yes, I'm fine, Sorry, I must have ruined your shirt." Mai said while nervously scratching her head. He didn't hear her; because he was too busy glaring at me, as I was at him. I broke the glare by looking at Mai, and saying "Mai, how are you feeling? To seemed in a great deal of pain last night, did you get any sleep?"

"I feel great! Probably because of the medications, but I'm fine, what about you how is your back?" she said with a worried expression.

"I'm fine, don't worry about me." I said, while forgetting Gavan was here "But, you should get some rest, you look tired."

"Okay, maybe after Gavan leaves, he came to visit us after all." She said while giving to cutest smile you could ever think of.

"So, Gavan, has anything happened while Mai and I have been gone?" I asked to jealous-looking Gavan.

"Yeah, Loua disappeared… I think she is looking for your hospital…" Gavan said with a worried look, but never taking his eyes off Mai the whole time. That guy pisses me off.

It was obvious Mai was worried.

"We have to find her!" Mai yelled, her expression changed instantly, from surprise, to worry, and then to determination.

**~to Loua~ Normal POV:**

John, Masako, Bou-san and Ayako were looking for Loua, but what they didn't know was that she was in the spirit world right now.

She was looking for answers, she wanted to know, One, Where's Hiro-chan? Two, Who is hurting Mai?, and Three, Where is Mai's hospital? She was hoping to find those answers.

"Hello?" Loua called out, "Is there anyone else except Gavan and I whom is haunting these halls?

Yes~?

"_Who is this?" she asked the ghostly voice._

Whom do **I** have to pleasure of speaking to? _The voice asked Loua without answering her question._

"_I'm Loua Percis! Are you the one hurting Mai?" she hoped for an answer even thought she knew the ghostly voice wouldn't give one._

Whom may I ask is this 'Mai' you speak of?_ Apparently, this wasn't the one. Or is the voice lying?_

"_Show yourself!" she ordered, a shadowy figure appeared about a foot away._

_It was Hiro-chan._

Loua, I've missed you dearly.

"_Hiro-chan!" she ran to him, and hugged him, "Hiro-chan! Where have you been? I could never find you!" Loua said while crying into the tall 14 year olds ghostly shirt._

Loua, I don't have much time to talk, my mother isn't here right now, that's why I can talk for a while, she is planning to kill your friend, she wants all the people you care for to suffer. _Hiro said while placing a kiss on her forehead._

"_Hiro-chan do you mean Mai? Hiro-chan I miss you so much!" she said while sobbing._

Don't cry my love, I wish I could spend every day with you. But my mother will be coming back soon, if she sees us I'm afraid she will send you away to hell.

"_Oh Hiro-chan, I'll free you someday and we'll spend every second together, I promise!" she said while giving him a big, teary smile._

I believe you, my love _he said before kissing her, then disappearing a crying, younger girl._

**Hope you liked it! ;3 Read, Obsess, Review.**_  
_


	5. 5 Dreams of the past

**!Authors note!**

**I'm thinking about doing a story about Hiro and Loua, but I need people to read it. So comment on this chapter if I should, okay? And don't worry; I'm doing the story also.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I do ****NOT**** own Ghost Hunt.**

. .

**Normal POV:**

Loua, instead of returning to the house, she went to see how Mai was doing, she knew Mai knows that she is a ghost, so she didn't mind appearing out of nowhere.

"Loua!" Mai yelled. "Where have you been? We were worried sick!" Loua was glad Mai was so worried.

"L-Loua? Why did you do that?" Gavan wined in confusion, and surprise. He didn't know that Mai knew they were dead.

Loua sighed, "She knows, she figured it out a while ago."

He was happy that Mai accepted it, but mad that Loua knows more about Mai then he does. Naru was just left over in his hospital bed, in complete shock.

"Oh right… Naru didn't know…" Mai pointed out while turning her head to look at him. Then she smiled, "I figured out something before you Naru." Her grin got wider as the words came out of her mouth.

Naru opened his mouth to fight back, but he thought that he should probably just state a true fact on the matter. "That is only because you must have had a dream that told you this." Naru said with a smirk.

Mai frowned, "You never let me have any fun do you Naru." Mai cried fake anime tears, Loua and Gavan were now lost, 'Dream?' they thought.

"If you two are wondering what he means by 'dream', well long story short, I have this thing where I can see things in my dreams that can help us on a case, this time, I saw Loua and a boy that Loua called 'Hiro'." Loua's eyes widened, then she burst into tears.

"I saw him today! He said he can't stay long, he said if his mother saw us together, his mom might put me in hell." Loua blurted out, still sobbing; Mai hugged her with a worried look on her face.

"Look, Loua, I'm getting out tomorrow, I promise that while we're here we'll help you move on."

"But, Mai, I don't care if I move on, I just want Hiro to move on, I want him to be happy, no matter what, but, I feel sorry for Hiro-chan, I ruined his life… it's my fault that he is dead. He is beautiful, and his personality is beautiful, if he had never met me, he would have a beautiful wife and kids, he would be happy." At first, Loua had a warm smile when she said this, but in the end, she started crying again.

Mai wondered what Hiro looked like, in her dream, his whole face was blurred out, and so was his mother's.

"Loua, we'll help you, I promise, and we'll help Hiro also." Mai's face was still determined; Naru and Gavan both thought it was the cutest thing, looks like a love triangle.

"Gavan, I've been wanting to ask you, are you dead too?" Mai has wanted to ask for a while now, but she didn't think it was the time.

"Well, yes, but I've already passed on, I was sent to protect Loua, and help her pass on as well, but it is harder than I thought, that is why I called you all to rid Hiro of his mother, then he can pass on, and she as well, I've been trying to help her for six years now."

Upon hearing this, Mai gasped, 'Six years?' she thought but that means… Loua has been suffering for six whole years, wait, doesn't that mean Gavan isn't Loua's brother… so she has been alone the whole time before that…

"Loua, if you don't mind me asking, how long have you been dead?" Mai wanted to understand Loua better; she wanted to see why she couldn't pass on before Hiro came.

"36 years… I died 36 years ago, someone….kidnapped me, or that is what everyone thought, I actually drowned in mama's pond, there was a small hole that I hid my most special things in, one day, I put a picture of mama in it, and my hand got stuck, nobody ever thought of looking in mama's pond, all I ever wanted was someone to find me, but that changed when Hiro died, now all I want is to be happy with Hiro, but that would be selfish of me, so all I want is Hiro to be happy, I want him to go to the happiest place he can ever imagine, I don't care if I have to go to hell for it." Loua's story was touching, it made Mai want to cry, but it also made her even more determined to help this girl.

"I see… well, it's getting late, you should head back to your home and tell the others you're okay, you too, Gavan." Mai said, the real reason is because she needs to go to sleep, so she can find something important for the case.

"Okay, bye Mai." Loua said, and then they both disappeared.

"Now you should rest." Naru said, almost ordering her, but not quite.

"Okay…" Mai sighed; acting as if that wasn't the reason she wanted them to leave. It took about 30 minutes to fall asleep.

~Dream~

'It's the same place… but wait, it's when Hiro and his mother are talking in the corner…' Mai gasped, this time she could hear what they were saying, and see what they looked like, Hiro was a fine young boy, he looked about 14 years old, he had dark red hair, but the red wasn't like orange red, it was !RED! his eyes were a deep color of green, they were also very bright.

The women has the same color of hair, but different colored eyes, they're Baby Blue.

"How many times have I told you? Don't come to this house Hiro! It's creepy!" the middle aged women yelled in a hushed tone.

"But my friend lives here! I want to play with her." Hiro whispered, his eyes showed sadness, it made me feel bad.

"What are you talking about Hiro? Nobody has lived here sense 30 years ago." Upon saying this, Hiro's eyes widened, "I'll be right back!" he yelled at his mother.

"Fine! 2 minutes!" the middle aged women replied, she looked mad though. Hiro ran to Loua while his mother was spying on him.

"Loua, do you really live in this house?" Hiro said, while wondering why his mother thought nobody lived there.

"Of course I do, why?" Loua knew that his mother was watching, and also knew his mother couldn't see her, if Hiro asked if she was dead, she knew she would have to tell him, Loua deeply cared for Hiro.

"My mother said that nobody had lived in this house for almost _30 years_, why would she think that?" Hiro's face had lots of worry on his face, he as well, cared deeply for Loua, and he hoped to marry her someday.

"It's because I'm not of the living. I died 30 years ago in mama's pond, they never found me, and you're the only one so far that could see me because you're close to my age." While she was speaking she began to cry, upon hearing Loua's words, and hearing her cry, he longed to help her, he wished to be with her forever, but now he knows that can never happen. He became determined; I had to be with her, he loved her more than anyone else on this earth, or in the universe, he 'will' be with her no matter what it takes, he thought.

So he did what he had to do, he jumped in mama's pond, shock struck both his mother and Loua, Loua started crying, "Hiro!" his mother screamed, she jumped in after him.

Bubbles raised up to the top of the surface. Neither Hiro, nor his mother, came back up.

"HIRO!" Loua wailed, sobbing, she couldn't believe what she had done. She took Hiro's life from him, I'm horrible!' she thought, she had wasted Hiro's beautiful life.

"_Loua, it's not your fault, I did this from my own will. I wanted you be with you my love."_

Hiro's ghostly voice said to her, she then looked at him, she lunged onto his ghostly shirt and sobbed more.

"Hiro, if you would have never met me, you wouldn't be wasting your life on a dead girl! I'm terrible, I took your beautiful life from you, I can never forgive myself, if you would have never met me, you could go to college! And spent your life on making your dream come true! You could even find the one you love, and make beautiful children that are just as beautiful as you!" she cried, she loathed herself for doing such a horrible thing, if she could rewind time, she would never meet Hiro, so he wouldn't die like this. Hiro looked worried, wondering what he should say.

"Loua… but If I never met you I would never find the girl I truly love." He said while looking straight into her eyes, he had three different emotions in his eyes, Love, Worry and Truth.

'_You.'_

An eerie voice called from the shadows, it startled them.

'_You, took my son from this world! You witch!'_

"Mother?" Hiro called, "Shannon?" Loua asked, Shannon was the name of Hiro's mother.

'_Don't try to pull me into your web by using my NAME!' _Shannon screamed, while she hurled herself at the young girl, she pined Loua to the ground, '_don't come near my son!' _her scream pierced Mai's ears, Shannon's eyes were no longer the beautiful, baby blue, they were now red, they were so excruciating to look at, I felt bad for Loua, who had to look straight into those wild eyes.

**Hope you liked chapter 5! Don't forget to review saying if I should make a story about Loua and Hiro.**

**Read, Obsess, Review. ;3**


	6. 6 END

**Sorry that I haven't updated in a while guys ;o Lots of drama at my house **

**Disclaimer:**

**Me: I DO NOT OWN GHOST HUNT.**

. .

Loua stared into her Shannon's horribly, crazed eyes, filled with emotion, Loua even eventually felt bad for her as well, and started to cry.

"Don't give me that crap!" Shannon screamed, while scratching Loua's frail, face, with her long, shiny, beautiful painted nails, after Louisa screamed in pain, Hiro snapped out of his daze.

"MOTHER! STOP THIS!" he screamed while prying his mother off of the terrified, little girl, in which he loved, Shannon stared at her son with the exact same look, Hiro then ran to the girl, whom was laying on the dead, blood stained grass, 'the dead can… feel pain? How? Why?' Loua thought, she acted as if she was dead, she didn't move, she didn't blink, nothing, she did nothing.

"LOUA!" Hiro screamed, he hated his mother for doing this to Loua, "Why mother." He asked her, while looking straight into her eyes, many emotions were clear, Hate, Regret, Hurt and Love.

Seeing all of these emotions in Hiro's eyes made her think, while smirking grinning, she said "Son, you may regret killing yourself, but you can't undo it, we can just ran away from this ignorant, monster of a girl."

"The only thing I regret… is… It's killing myself in front of you! Loua would never go into a state of shock like this if-"he was cut off by Loua putting her hand over his mouth.

"Don't Hiro…" she said while hesitating to look up at him, she wanted to smile at him, but seeing his ghostly face would make her cry, she knows it, but she tried to anyway, she looked up at him with teary eyes, and smiled while crying, "It's okay, you can go off with your mother, go somewhere safe, I want you to make this the happiest time you've ever had, please, I don't want to hurt you anymore than I have." Still smiling, but tears steadily flowed thought her glistening eye lashes.

"Loua…" his eyes were obviously worried for her, he hugged her, while glaring at his mother, "Mother, I want _you _to leave, I want to be with Loua, if you don't let me, my death would be in vane, if you make me leave her, you will not only be a horrible person, but a horrible mother as well."

Both Loua and Shannon's eyes widened, and both had their eyes locked on Hiro, "I'm sorry but I cannot do that, I will never allow you you see that witch again!" she yelled "I will do everything in my power to get revenge on you Louisa!"

"LOUA!" Hiro called out as he faded into a dust.

"Hiro!" Loua had never felt so miserable, she loved Hiro, she knew that, and hurting him like this was the worst possible thing she had ever done in 43 years.

She pulled her knees to her chest and continued to sob, as the cut on her cheek steadily disappeared, she felt a hand on her shoulder, "Hiro?" she whimpered, "Is that you Hiro?"

"I'm sorry but I'm not the one you're looking for, my name is Gavan, I've been sent here to help you. You're in grave danger, if I but help to soon, you might be banished to hell, I can't let that happen, I understand you're having trouble passing over, am I correct?" 'Louisa looks so broken, is that how she feels inside? I have to help her.' Mai thought to herself, "I don't need to pass over… why should I be lucky enough to get to go it heaven while I've done such a terrible deed?"

"Don't worry, Hiro will pass over too, it time." Confusingly, Loua stared into the mysteriously, trustworthy man, "How do you know H-" Loua was cut off by an evil laugh.

~out of dream~

"LOUA!" Mai screamed, her eyes felt crusty with dry tears, her throat strained, while her voice was so loud, it was like a silent roar, her voice was also hoarse, but that wasn't the only weird thing, she awoken in a completely different room, even the walls were different, it definitely wasn't a hospital, nor did it have a good feeling to it… at all.

She looked at her hand, it was transparent.

That was when she realized that she was astral projecting.

'What the….?' She saw a shadow in the corner, but it was already pitch-black, but there was something off about it, there was a white glow surrounding it "S-Shannon?"

'_Oh, so you can see me? You can't change my mind you know. He is mine.'_

In a way, it surprised me how sane her voice was. When she said 'he is mine.' She must think I'm trying to take Hiro. "Why, why do you hate Lou-"

'_DON'T SAY THAT HORID, GIRL'S NAME!'_

"NO, I WANT TO KNOW WHY! NOW!" Mai screamed.

'_Because… because she took him, she took his, as well as my magnificent life, that is why I hate her, she also stole something of mine.'_

"What is it?" Mai was curious of what she had to say, but she didn't peg Louisa to be the thief type.

'_Hiro's heart.'_

She had turned into something other than a shadow, at that moment, I could see her, fully see her, she was just as beautiful as see had looked while she had been living.

At that very moment, when instead of looking pixilated, the moment she was straight in front of her, Hiro steadily appeared, it had looked as if he was walking out of a foggy mist, but, it was obviously Hiro.

"_Mother! My heart isn't yours, it is mine. I will do as I please with it! And I want to be with Loua! I love her!" _Hiro roared, all the emotion in his eyes were overwhelming, he was much more hansom, and prince-like then in Mai's dream, she was envious of Louisa, but at the same time pitiful. She was in love with Hiro, and Hiro was obviously crazy for Louisa, but they couldn't be together unless SPR helped them.

'_But Hiro-'_

"_BUT NOTHING! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE! You know what. I saw her, we had met in secret while you were doing your daily routine, you can't keep us apart forever, I'm not sorry, but I WILL be with Loua one day." _His words were eminently influential; so much hate, also, lots of sorrow, in those few words.

'_What is so great about this girl Hiro? To make you want to DIE? It isn't like you.' _For some reason, this time, her eyes, rather than rage, were filled with great sorrow.

"It isn't like me, I know, but this must be what happens when you fall in _love._ I wanted to die so I could be with the one in which I share the strongest of feelings, the one who had been trusted with the key that is to my heart, the _only_ key, not even _you_ own a copy." Every word added to the hate in his eyes, it was unbearable to look at, it sent a shock to Mai's spine.

Shannon then closed her eyes and smiled, Shannon then realized what a fool she had been, 'I see now, I've seen why all this had happened, I feel as if I'm ready to move on, all I wanted was to know why. Hiro, you are free.' She slowly disappeared into the gray-ish pale wall. A beautiful musical, sound exploded from the white hole in the wall, she was gone.

Hiro turned, his bangs covering his eyes, then his face lit up like a small child's would at Christmas, he got a running start to a powerful glomp right behind Mai, it was Louisa of course.

"Thank you Mai." Louisa cried, she was joyfully crying as the two drifted in the same motion as Shannon had disappeared.

"Mai." A voice called to her.

"G-Gavan?" she was very confused, but not surprised at all, because she knew he was dead as well as Louisa, Hiro, and Shannon.

Gavan glided across the now white room in a forward motion, he looked like an angel, even though he was one. He stood only two feet away from Mai, and hesitatingly kissed her on the lips.

"I'll never forget you." He said with an awkward smile which made Mai blush.

~back at the hospital~

Mai had awoken in a daze "what? It was a dream?" she said.

"It's over, Mai." Naru startled her; she had forgotten that she was in the hospital, with Naru. "After we get out of here, I want you to give me the extreme pleasure of dating me."

"W-what? Of course!" she was surprised, but ecstatic, at the same time.

**END! I know it was a suckish ending but I didn't want to make you guys wait a whole month again to see what happens… anyways, in a bit, my profile will have a link to what Loua, Hiro and Gavan look like ;3  
**


End file.
